


The Holodeck Before Time

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dinosaurs, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Kes stays on Voyager and finds a friend in Naomi. Together they explore an educational holodeck program about Earth dinosaurs. As Kes analyzes the prehistoric plants, Naomi learns which of the plants were the dinosaurs' favorite food by feeding them herself.
Relationships: Kes & Naomi Wildman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	The Holodeck Before Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).




End file.
